Rencor, odio y atracción
by LovelyNessPotter
Summary: Todo tiene un punto donde se supera, incluso todo el odio que sentía, el rencor que lo consumía y la atracción que lo tenía loco. Pero para llegar hay que avanzar pasos, y él todavía no había decidido empezar a caminar.


**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rowling.

**Nota:** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Febrero "Slytherin" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**_"Rencor, Odio y Atracción."_**

Otro día comienza. Es como si mi propio reflejo se está riendo de mí a medida que me acomodo la corbata verde y plata y arreglo la túnica con la serpiente bordada en mi pecho. Me calzó los zapatos negros y suspiro ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer que intentar encajar en un lugar donde claramente no pertenezco?

Nunca había odiado otra cosa más que ese momento de decepción al escuchar al Sombrero colocándome en Slytherin. Tan solo fue la gota que colmó el vaso, como si no me era suficiente a mis cortos 11 años el haber pasado por el asesinato de mi madre, la tortura de toda mi familia y la destrucción de lo único a lo que podía llamar hogar, sumado al maldito y exacto parecido que tenía con mi padre; o mejor dicho, el imbécil, malnacido, asesino y despreciable con el que tenía que compartir ADN. Ahora tenía que pasar 7 años de mi vida conviviendo con personas con las que ni siquiera hablo o comparto algún interés o algo en común que nada más en el odio a la casa de los leones. Odio a toda esa banda de insoportables niñitos con la corbata escarlata y dorada, solamente por el hecho de estar en el lugar en donde tal vez me hubiese querido estar.

Odio. Eso era lo único que todo en Hogwarts relacionado con Salazar Slytherin me producía.

Rencor. Todo ese rencor contenido era lo que me hacía altamente despreciado por todos los de mi propia casa. Y también, era el evidente odio que les tengo a todos ellos por ser una manada de superficiales, millonarios y arrogantes serpientes de cuarta que para lo único que sirven es para atormentar al mundo mágico. Y es que me parece bastante estúpido el estar en un grupo que aborrece a cualquiera con sangre muggle siendo que el líder mismo ¡ES UN MALDITO MESTIZO!

-¡NOTT! SAL DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES SABER QUIEN ES DRACO MALFOY- ah sí, olvidaba que el rubio con el que lastimosamente compartía cuarto se creía el Príncipe solo por su horroroso apellido. Sacudo mi cabeza y abro la puerta bruscamente, encontrándome con el rey de los engreídos apuntándome con la varita.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a matar por sobrepasar el sagrado tiempo de ducha que tengo? ¡Oh lo siento tanto su alteza!- rio y aparto su mano, oyendo sus replicas como el sonido de un mosquito perturbando el silencio absoluto. Era así como las cosas funcionaban; quien se dirigía a Malfoy con el punto de burla, se pasaba el resto de su vida siendo ignorado y molestado por toda su banda de imbéciles.

Estoy más que contento con abandonar el cuarto y tumbarme en el sofá de la sala común, donde los chiquillos de primero se quejan por el exceso de espacio que ocupo pero no me importa, realmente lo único que me importaba era el caminar suave de un par de piernas largas y pálidas bajando las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

Atracción, de eso si que no me salvaba.

Pansy Parkinson. Tal vez había sido un completo error haberme sentido atraído con la chica más egocéntrica, caprichosa y jodidamente sexy de la casa de las serpientes. No supe si fue bueno o malo el haberme ganado solamente burlas y comentarios hirientes de la chica desde que le dije que me gustaba, pero creo ciegamente en que valió la pena. De todas las insoportables chicas de largo pelo negro y ojos claros de mi odiada casa, me agradó el sentirme atraído solamente por ella.

Es algo así como algo cliché y estúpido el soltarle comentarios como "te ves bien Parkinson" o los típicos piropos "¿te he dicho lo linda que te ves hoy?" que ella siempre recibía, pero solamente por darme cuenta de lo patético que sonaba decirle eso a alguien que obviamente no estaba interesada en mí me callé. Tan solo esperé a que su presencia abandonase la sala común, y seguirle segundos después, tan solo para observar lo atractiva que se veía al mover su perfecto cabello negro de un lado al otro y luego apartar un mechón de sus hombros, moviéndolos como una cortina de seda, todo eso volviéndome más loco de lo que ya estaba.

Me parece en extremo llamativo el ver como sus ojos verdes combinan con los colores de su corbata y la serpiente en su pecho, que tal vez ella estaba perfectamente hecha para un estereotipo diseñado para una Slytherin. De pies a cabeza la chica desprendía alta autoestima, astucia, arrogancia, sensualidad y sobretodo, pureza de sangre.

Pero mientras ella come su desayuno, una sola tostada sin mantequilla y un mísero té verde, sé que ella esconde una historia: Una donde su madre le arregla un futuro perfecto y por lo tanto, una vida amorosa perfecta también. Le veo asqueroso el acto de que sus labios se posen en Blaise Zabini, y se fundan en un profundo juego de lenguas y mordidas en medio de todo el gentío. Pero al mismo tiempo no me sorprende; así era ella, también diseñada para presumir todo lo que tenía. Un cuerpo perfecto, una cara perfecta, sangre perfecta y por si fuera poco, el novio perfecto. Para cualquier chica consciente de que Blaise Zabini era guapo, fornido, alto y con el status de sangre más puro, solo superado por Malfoy.

Me levanto y me dirijo a la primera clase del día: Adivinación. No habían palabras para explicar lo mucho que odio esa materia, considerando que odio muchas cosas (mi padre, mi futuro, mis compañeros y mi propia casa) pero tan solo la continuaba por el simple hecho de compartir asiento con cierta chica de largo pelo negro y ojos verdes, lejos de su insufrible novio que fue bastante inteligente para sustituir esa clase por Runas Antiguas.

Como rutina escojo el primer asiento en el aula, pero el más cercano a la ventana, reservando el habitual asiento para mi compañera, que como también rutina se limitaba a ignorarlo olímpicamente a medida que copiaba sus apuntes. Y yo siempre se lo permitía, no solo por el cosquilleo de su cabello rozando mi brazo o el de nuestros codos chocando de vez en cuando, sino porque me gustaba el que dependiese de mí en una materia en la que evidentemente ninguno de los dos estaba interesado.

Pasos sonoros irrumpen en la diminuta sala y una acalorada chica se tumba bruscamente a mi lado. Sonrío aun mirando a la ventana, porque sé que una vez más casi la pillan con Zabini en medio de una apasionada sesión de besos y que su única escapatoria era el decir que había llegado temprano a la clase de Adivinación. La miro sin denotar ninguna expresión, observando cómo luego de un par de segundos se recompone y se dedica a copiar la tarea del día a último minuto. Y le vuelvo a dejar, en tanto la loca profesora Trelawney sale de su despacho y hace su habitual "actuación" frente a las ingenuas chicas de Gryffindor al otro lado de la sala. Siento la mano de Pansy rozar mi brazo extendido sobre la mesa y el rasgar furioso de su pluma contra el pergamino.

-¡Bueno mis queridos seguidores!- hace unos meses a Trelawney se le daba por decirnos "seguidores" cuando no éramos nada más que torpes rellenando horarios obligatorios sentados ahí para burlarnos de ella. -¡Hoy les tengo terribles noticias para algunos, y excelentes para otros! ¡Sus resultados de su reciente prueba ya por fin dieron veredictos en la maravillosa bola de cristal! Espero comprendan la demora, pero ya saben, ¡a la bola de cristal nunca se la cuestiona!

Seguidamente los pergaminos vuelan hasta cada pupitre, el mío baja sutilmente junto a el de Pansy, provocando un momento incómodo en el que nuestras manos desgraciadamente (o afortunadamente diría yo) chocan y el contacto visual de menos de cinco segundos habitual se hace presente. Miré detenidamente la gigante I mayúscula en la esquina superior del pergamino.

-¿INSATISFACTORIO? ¿ES EN SERIO? ¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!- no es que fuera el alumno ejemplar que entregase cada trabajo con el empeño extremo, pero generalmente me conformaba con un Aceptable o un Supera las Expectativas ¿Pero una I, en la materia más patética de toda la vida?

-Veo Señor Nott, que de seguro no está conforme con lo que la bola de cristal me dijo que merecías. Bueno…no veo porque esta mal en realidad, no se ha esforzado demasiado en ocultar que notoriamente usted copia cada simple palabra de la señorita Parkinson ¿o no es cierto?- la loca sonreía cínicamente a medida que sus enormes lentes se levantaban un poco a causa de su horrible y amarillenta sonrisa.

-Bueno… no estaría tan sorprendido si ella no hubiera hecho ¡AUCH!- un pisotón de la chica que se encontraba mirándome acusatoriamente con sus grandes ojos verdes, advirtiéndome que no dijera nada más. Fruncí el ceño y vi a la loca alejarse, a medida que el dolor intenso en mi pie derecho se recomponía.- ¿Qué haces?-

Pansy Parkinson siempre se salía con la suya. Incluso cuando de hacer fraude en un examen se trataba. Me muestra el flamante Extraordinario en lo alto de su prueba corregida, leo detenidamente cada una de sus respuestas y son exactamente las mismas que las mías. Así que si, había copiado de mí, y para colmo la loca pensaba que era yo el que le copiaba. Ah, sí tan solo supiera. Suspiro y sacudo mi cabeza, ignorando su sonrisa de suficiencia por la perfecta nota que obtuvo. Y yo tampoco le reprocho su mentira, porque me gustaba ver como se salía con la suya hasta en un maldito examen de Adivinación.

Y le miro bien, pero nunca sé que decirle. Como escribir algo en mi mente y borrarlo todo de nuevo, como atajando cada una de mis dudas, insultos y halagos en la punta de mi lengua. Siempre en silencio y admirando lo extremadamente astuta que era la chica que me vuelve loco. Y muchas veces me pregunté que sería si le dijese todo lo que me callo, si tuviera la valentía Gryffindor que evidentemente me faltó desde que tuve 11 años y el sombrero me puso en Slytherin.

Y así como de astutos, los Slytherins eran cobardes. Era exactamente eso lo que más odiaba de mi casa, y del cumplir de pies a cabeza con esa cualidad. En silencio doblo el pergamino por la mitad y lo guardo en mi mochila, bajo la atenta mirada de un par de ojos verdes que no dicen absolutamente nada. Me frustra el silencio habitual y sin embargo no soy capaz de cambiarlo.

-¿Sabes Nott? Deberías estudiar más-mi compañera de asiento se levanta, al escuchar el ruidoso timbre sonar- Si te esfuerzas más, puede que tu también pases de curso- su voz, cual serpiente arrastrando las palabras y pronunciando la S con más énfasis me atrae. Todo en ella me atrae. Desde el suave movimiento de su mano acomodando su cabello, y de su otra mano alisando su corta falda, hasta en el suave y rítmico caminar de sus pasos bajando la escalera.

Y ahora otro día termina. Mi reflejo se sigue burlando de mí al quitarme la túnica verde y plata y estirando bruscamente el nudo de mi corbata. Me quito los zapatos y suspiro ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer que odiar el lugar al que realmente pertenezco?. Siento más que nunca odio a mi padre, mi casa, mis compañeros y a los Gryffindors. Especialmente a los Gryffindors. Porque si hubiese tenido el valor, realmente no estaría ahora imaginándome que se sentiría el tocar el cabello liso de Pansy Parkinson todos los días.

No iba a librarme tan fácil del odio que sentía, del rencor que me consumía y de la atracción que una chica me producía. Pero podía llegar a un punto en donde tal vez, todo eso llegase a ser historia.

Pero para llegar hay que avanzar pasos, y yo todavía no había decidido empezar a caminar.

* * *

_**Decidí plasmar a un Theo bastante rencoroso...así como obsesionado y un poco loco también. En un principio pensé en poner a Daphne en lugar de Pansy pero, creo que Pansy ganó el premio a la más atractiva de las slytherins.**_

_**Ojalá les haya gustado, ando un poco cursi estos días y quise hacer uso de eso y mis repentinos cambios de humor (soy bastante cambiante, pero lo cursi es permanente) xd.**_

_**Como sea, **_

_**Reviews por favor :)**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**l**_

_**v**_


End file.
